LOVE SPOOF 3: Firestar X Sandstorm
Hi! I'm Hollywhisker. I had forgotten my signature on the last two spoofs. I know, you don't have to do it, but I want to. I'm Roaring Like Fire 00:09, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Proceeded by: LOVE SPOOF 2: Snowfur X Thistleclaw Succeeded by: LOVE SPOOF 4: Graystripe X Silverstream __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hollywhisker: Ya busted Crookedstar, DON'T COME FOR ONCE. Sandstorm: Uh, he probably won't come if you don't say it. Hollywhisker: AHH GET OUTTA MY EAR I HATE YOU...AND FIRESTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: Then why ya writing bout us?? Hollywhisker: BECAUSE I WANNA GET IT OVER WITH!!!!!! Sandstorm: Well that'll be every hard. Hollywhisker: IT WON'T BE IF YOU GET OUTTA MY EAR!!!!!!! Sandstorm: I WAS OUT OF YOUR BUSTED EAR 10 MINUTES AGO!! Hollywhisker: I TOLD YOU TO GET OUTTA MY EAR 10 MINUTES AGO!!!!! Firestar: Uh, no you didn't... Hollywhisker: AHH GET OUTTA HERE I HATE YOU MORE THAN SANDSTORM!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: YAY!!! Spottedleaf: Uh, Firestar, what are you doing with her? She's like, so stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: *cries a river* Hollywhisker: BUSTED SPOTTEDLEAF!!!!!!!!! Spottedleaf: *cries a lake* Sandstorm: Looks like I got the last laugh!!! Hollywhisker: *kicks Sandstorm* Sandstorm: *cries an ocean* Hollywhisker: *turns away*Ugh, these guys just became the second and third and fourth Crookedstar... Firestar: EWW FISH!!!!!! Hollywhisker: *punches him* Firestar: OW THAT HURT!!*cries a body of water bigger than an ocean* Yellowfang: I DIEEEEDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar: *cries an ocean* Sandstorm and Spottedleaf: HEY DON'T YOU LIKE ME???? Sandstorm and Spottedleaf: *looks at each other and cries something bigger than bigger than an ocean* Hollywhisker: *kicks them* Sandstorm and Spottedleaf: *cries something bigger than bigger than bigger than an ocean* Hollywhisker: *punches them* Sandstorm and Spottedleaf: *cries something-- Yellowfang: OKAY SHUT UP NOW I FREAKIN GET IT!!!!! Sandstorm, Spottedleaf, Hollywhisker: @__@ Yellowfang: LET'S GET OUTTA HERE, FIRESTAR!!!! THEY'RE FREAKIN ANNOYING!!!! Redtail: NO THEY ARE NOT!!! Yellowfang: What special connection do you have with them?? Redtail: Spottedleaf's sister, Sandstorm's father. Sandstorm: WAIT SPOTTEDLEAF YOU'RE MY AUNT???? Spottedleaf: I knew that. Sandstorm: AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME???? I HATE YOU Willowpelt: DUDE CALM DOWN Yellowfang: What do YOU have with those two? Willowpelt: Spottedleaf's sister. Sandstorm's aunt. Sandstorm: WHAT?????????? Cinderpelt: DUDE I CAN HEAR YOUR OR SANDSTORM'S VOICE ALL OVER IN THIS FREAKIN BUSTED CAMP!! Willowpelt: I'M A SHE CAT NOT A DUDE!!! Cinderpelt: OKAY DUDE AND DUDETTES!!! Willowpelt: I'M A SHE CAT NOT A DUDETTES!!! Cinderpelt: OKAY PEEPS!!!!! Willowpelt: I'M-- Cinderpelt: FREAKIN SHUT UP!!!! Spottedleaf: While you were all distracted, I bought a love hypnotizer!!! Sandstorm: OH DON'T YOU DARE-- Spottedleaf:*activates machine and hypnotizes-- Hollywhisker: That's it! I'm not writing this spoof anymore!!! Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Firestar, Willowpelt, Redtail: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE U!! Sandstorm: YAY!!! THANKS FOR ENDING SPOTTEDLEAF'S WICKED HYPNOTIZING PLAN!!! Hollywhisker: OH WAIT JUST REALIZED CROOKEDSTAR'S NOT HERE!!!! YES!!! I'M GONNA CELEBRATE BY WRITING MORE SPOOF!!!!!!!!!!! Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf, Firestar, Willowpelt, Redtail: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BEST DAY EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandstorm: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU DUDE BUSTED MOST ANNOYING CAT IN THE WORLD HOLLYWHISKER!!!!! Hollywhisker: Ya know, If I had a report to talk about your personality, I would just write Poop n' Pee Sandstorm=Crookedstar II. Sandstorm: YOU ARE THE WORST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hollywhisker: Aww...Thank you. Yellowfang: I DIED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Firestar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Spottedleaf, Sandstorm: YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ONE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TWO MORE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!*looks at each other*AND ONE OF THEM IS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*tries to kill each other* Willowpelt, Hollywhisker, Redtail, Cinderpelt: DUDES STOP IT YOU'RE KIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Redtail: Hey, aren't you in charge of this spoof? Willowpelt: MAKE IT BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cinderpelt: OR ELSE WE'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leafpool: Uh...that may be too intense. Squirrelflight: Hey where'd you come from? Leafpool: I can probably ask you the same. Squirrelflight: NO YOU CAN'T. Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderpelt, Willowpelt, Redtail, Sandstorm, Spottedleaf: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*begins a very big battle* Who Do You Want To Win? Squirrelflight Leafpool Cinderpelt Willowpelt Redtail Sandstorm Spottedleaf Find out the battle winner here! After you read the battle page, this spoof will be ended. :) Please continue reading this spoof series! I'll totally appreciate it!